


Serpent Slut

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Smut, F/M, Really frickin dirty, This is like 6 word pages of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Dominant Betty taking the slurs thrown at her by her classmates and making the most of it





	Serpent Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @juglovesbetty and @gay-for-rey1999

“Serpent slut,” “Snake skank,” “Gang whore.” These were all names Betty’s classmates whispered when she walked past. At first, it bothered her. She never did anything to hurt these people, yet there they stood, throwing slurs at her. But then she realized that what they thought didn’t matter. If that was her reputation, then she might as well have fun living up to it.  
This decision is what brought her to odd looks from her fellow cheerleaders as they cleaned up after the football game. Betty had Jughead’s leather Serpents jacket pulled tight around her shoulders. Jughead himself was leaning against the fence by the bleachers, making light conversation with his favorite girl.  
“Snake skank,” Ginger huffed as she walked past them. Betty didn’t pay her any mind, but Jughead certainly did.  
“What did you just call her, Ginger?” he called menacingly  
“Juggie, please, just drop it,” Betty pleaded  
Ginger drew herself up, hoping to appear taller, and spat, “I called her a snake skank. I’m surprised Cheryl hasn’t kicked you off the team, Betty. We can’t have a Vixen romping around with scum now, can we?”  
Jughead growled, a low terrifying sound deep in the back of his throat, but Betty beat him to the punch, smirking  
“Yknow what, Ginger. If loving my boyfriend and staying by his side makes me a snake, then I guess I can't argue with that. After all, you are what you eat.” She winked at the flabbergasted girl and waltzed away to join her equally shocked boyfriend.  
“That was the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed,” Jughead groaned as he buried his face in her neck.  
“Really? More than when I tied you up last week?” Her voice was low and sensual, as she nipped his earlobe.  
He moaned at the memory of his sinfully gorgeous girlfriend wearing nothing but his leather jacket and a pair of cherry red pumps, handcuffing him to his bed frame.  
Betty chuckled as she brushed her hand gently across the growing bulge in her boyfriend’s pants.  
“You know,” she purred as they walked toward the parking lot, “My parents are out of town.” She relished the hitch in his breath and laughed at the way his strides grew longer and faster.  
“Juggie, slow down! You'll have to give me a ride at this pace.”  
“Oh I'll give you the ride of your life, Betty Cooper,” Jughead growled as he scooped her up off the ground and carried her to his father's beaten down truck. They laughed the whole way there, not caring who was watching or what they were saying  
The car ride was silent, and Jughead glanced over at Betty in the passenger seat. Her eyes looked glazed and she had a odd look on her face.  
“What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?” he asked sweetly.  
Betty donned a devious grin and replied, “Just figuring out what to do with you tonight. I think I'm going to make you beg.”  
Lucky for Jughead, they had finally reached the Cooper house. He had been so close to pulling over and letting her have her way with him on the bench seat.  
As soon as the front door shut behind them, Betty attacked Jughead with her mouth. By the time they stumbled into her room, they were only in their underwear.  
“Lay down on the bed,” Betty instructed in a sexily menacing tone. “I'm going to take my time tonight. And don't even think about keeping quiet.”  
Jughead happily obeyed, and Betty laughed as the bed bounced in his eagerness.  
“I want you to wait there for me, and don't even think about touching yourself, or you'll regret it.” She rummaged in her dresser drawers for a moment and then snuck out the door. When she came back in, she was clad in a sheer white nightie edged with lace that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. It cinched at the waist in a corset-like band and lifted her breasts gently upward, showing a generous amount of cleavage  
She sauntered slowly over to the edge of her bed, admiring her boyfriend's body. He was toned, but not bulging, which led him to express feelings of self doubt to her. After all, Betty had been panting after Archie, the ginger stallion, for years before falling in love with Jughead. After some steamy reassurance from his girlfriend, any thoughts of body negativity were out the window.  
Betty was broken from her trance by Jughead’s gruff voice  
“I have never seen you look sexier than you do now. That dress, wow!” He cringed a little at his lack of eloquence, but Betty always found a way to steal the words out of his mouth.  
“Mmm if you're good, maybe you'll see it again someday,” she purred as she fingered the band of his boxers. She snapped them against his skin and he gasped softly. “What did I tell you about keeping quiet?” Betty’s voice regained the menacing edge that always left him wanting more.  
She decided it was time for a little more teasing, so she slowly pulled his underwear down his legs. Her mouth watered slightly at the sight of his fully erect cock leaking precum.  
“Your body is heavenly, Jughead. You're walking sin, I swear. How the entire female population is so blind, I'll never understand but always be grateful.”  
Jughead flushed at her praise, feeling more heat pool in his abdomen. Betty pressed a light kiss to the head of his dick, then flicked her tongue out to gather the stickiness gathered there. Then she wrapped her mouth around his tip, swirling her tongue sensually around his sensitive head. Jughead let out a loud moan.  
“That's right, baby. Let me hear you” her hand wrapped around his base and her mouth took him in deeper. She hollowed out her cheeks, creating a delicious suction. The sharp tugs of Jughead pulling her hair made Betty moan around his cock, causing him to shudder  
His moans filled her ears and he cried out “Betts, please, I'm not going to last.”  
Betty immediately removed her mouth from his dick and looked him in the eyes. His pupils were so dilated, she couldn't see the beautiful ocean blue of his irises, even with her light still on.  
“What do you want, Juggie?”  
“Sit on my face, baby girl. I need to taste you.”  
“I guess you better ask nicely,” Betty purred as she stretched herself above him, tiptoeing her fingers up his abdomen.  
“Please, baby. Please. I need you to ride my face.”  
Betty gave him almost no warning as she moved to straddle his head. She hesitated before sinking down, waiting to make sure this was what he wanted. She got her answer in the form of Jughead's tongue flicking against her clit. She shuddered and seated herself over his mouth, gasping loudly.  
He moaned as Betty began gyrating against his face. If it weren't for the delicious noises he was making, she would worry about his breathing. She jumped when he spanked her, causing another loud moan to come from his mouth. Soon the sensation of his rough tongue against her sensitive core was too much, and Betty came with a loud yell of “Jughead!”  
She moved off his face and laid on her side next to him. She's pushed the hair out of his eyes and leaned down to kiss his panting lips. She loved tasting herself on his mouth, concrete evidence of their passion for one another.  
“Fuck, you taste so good, baby,” he groaned against her lips.  
Betty stood up abruptly, causing Jughead to look concerned. His expression of worry quickly faded to awe as she reached behind her and unzipped her dress. It fell in a pool at her ankles and Jughead stared, mesmerized by his blonde seductress.  
“I need you to fuck me, Jughead. I need you on top of me, making love to me as rough as possible.”  
Jughead wasted no time in grabbing her waist and pulling her flush to him. He flipped so that he was hovering above her. He wasted no time thrusting into her, setting a furious pace. His fingers gripped her hips mercilessly, and Betty knew there would be bruises, but she wouldn't have it any other way.  
She and Jughead were both very vocal in bed, so any opportunity to be intimate was rare. They were barely ever alone together and couldn't risk being caught. Betty's parents were almost always home, and Jughead's foster family was overflowing with people. On top of that, another family had moved into FP’s trailer, effectively destroying their little haven.  
As Jughead snapped his hips harder into hers, Betty couldn't contain the loud cries of “yes Jug, right there, ohh, yes, harder, don't stop.” Jughead's cries were about the same.  
Finally, Betty finished with another loud cry of”Jugheeaad!” and Jughead himself with a loud, primal groan.  
He quickly pulled out and rolled onto his side, engulfing Betty in a tight hug.  
“I love you so much, Betty. You're my whole world,” he sighed peacefully.  
Betty hummed contentedly in reply, pressing a soft kiss over his heart and nuzzling closer to her love.  
Their afterglow was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Jughead immediately pulled the blanket over their chests as Polly Cooper's voice rang out from the other side of the wood.  
“Would you rabbits PLEASE keep it down? Some of us are pregnant and trying to sleep.”  
Jughead’s face held a look of pure horror. They had completely forgotten about Polly.  
“Sorry, Pol!” Betty cried out. “We'll be quiet now.”  
“Don't forget to pick up all the clothes you left lying around before mom and dad come home tomorrow night. That would be really difficult to wriggle out of.”  
“Thanks Polly. Sorry again,” Jughead called  
“I can't believe we forgot about Polly,” Betty giggled. At least we know she won't rat us out.”  
“I need to get going,” Jughead sighed. “It won't be safe to drive home if I stay longer.”  
“Nooo,” she whined, burrowing further into his smooth chest. “Please stay, Juggie. I sleep so much better when you're here with me.”  
“God, it's impossible to say no to you, isn't it?”” he huffed as he held Betty tighter.  
They drifted off with Betty’s light still on, whispering sweet nothings into each other's skin, promising a brighter future than gang wars and family drama.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really really hard on this. I'm asexual so it wasn't easy, and it took a lot of concentration when I didn't have my ADD meds lol


End file.
